


LazyTown's New Super Villain

by AnnGry



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, lazytown - Freeform, super villain, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGry/pseuds/AnnGry
Summary: Everyone needs a vacation sometimes and Robbie Rotten is no exception. Can one of the kids follow in his footsteps and be LazyTown’s new villain while he’s away, or are Robbie’s shoes too big to fill?





	1. Villain Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The TV series "LazyTown" was created Magnús Scheving and is owned by Turner Broadcasting System. This work of fanfiction is solely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters depicted in this story, nor do I gain any profit from using them.

* * *

Stephanie and Stingy laughed as they ran across the sports field with Ziggy chasing them.

"Wait for me, guys!" Ziggy cried. His cape flapped behind him while he ran.

"We're playing tag, Ziggy, we're not supposed to wait," Stephanie teased him, keeping well out of the little boy's reach. She didn't notice Stingy had quit running in front of her and bumped into him, stopping short.

"Hey, is that Robbie?" Stingy pointed across the way. The skinny man was unmistakable in his stripy suit but the shovel balanced on one shoulder was out of place and made the kids stare.

"What's he doing?" Ziggy asked, catching up to the others. Stephanie grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him along. Retreating behind the near wall they all watched Robbie Rotten as he got to work on his shifty business.

Robbie grunted and heaved to lever a shovelful of dirt over his head. His cheeks puffed out round and red and his arms wobbled under the strain of the load. He spun on his heels with the effort it took to throw the dirt and staggered back into position to continue digging.

"So that's why there's always so many holes in the road," Stingy muttered. "Wait until I tell the mayor about this."

Robbie paused mid-scoop and swiveled his head around. The children ducked under his passing gaze and peered back out once he got back to work.

The man stopped when he was up to his shoulders and wiped at the dirt and sweat on his face. His eyes drooped with heavy bags and the frown lines deepened across his forehead as he hefted the shovel onto the road. Robbie's arms shook as he hoisted himself up, elbows knocking so hard that he almost fell back in. He had to roll onto his side to get clear of the hole and once he was on his back he just lay there wheezing for a time.

Only the noise of approaching footsteps spurred him back into action. The kids exchanged raised eyebrows and shrugs behind the wall while Robbie spread a meager layer of branches and leaves across the open pit and staggered behind the nearest tree to hide.

Trixie and Pixel walked down the road. They had their heads bowed close together over Pixel's latest handheld video game. Robbie squinted at the approaching kids and scowled, slinking back farther behind the tree.

"Psst— Trixie," Stephanie hissed behind the wall. Trixie and Pixel slowed and looked around until they saw the other kids peeking out at them. They changed course, bypassing the covered hole to join their friends.

"Hey, Pinkie." Trixie leaned over the wall. "Are you guys hiding? What's up?"

"It's Robbie," Ziggy whispered. Trixie started to turn but Stephanie grabbed her sleeve.

"Don't look! He's up to something." With a tug Stephanie led Trixie around. Pixel pocketed his game and followed, casting a glance back at the tree. They could all just see Robbie's narrowed eyes scanning the area and his fingers fidgeting with the bark.

"He looks the same to me," Pixel said, "just sneaking around."

"But why is he doing it?" Ziggy asked, and the other kids shushed him.

"Look," Stingy said, "here comes Sportacus."

LazyTown's blue clad hero came into view as he made his morning circuit, running and jumping and flipping through the park. Robbie's eyes flashed at Sportacus' approach, his head bobbing along as he followed the athletic man's antics.

The villain grew more tense with every cartwheel and somersault that brought Sportacus closer to the hidden hole in the middle of the road. Ziggy squirmed and jumped up with a shout on his lips but Stephanie and Stingy already had their hands clapped over his mouth and pulled him back. They released a collective gasp as Sportacus reached the pit running at full speed.

With the tips of his shoes scant centimeters from the edge of the hole Sportacus leapt up into a soaring spiral and flipped head over heels across the road. Robbie's jaw dropped as Sportacus vanished from sight just as quickly as he'd come. While the kids shared a sigh of relief the lanky man reared up from behind the tree with a snarl.

"That jumping blue kangaroo—" Robbie stomped his feet so hard he hopped on the spot. "Every time I think I have him and then, _Swish! Bang! Booey!_ " He balled his hands into fists and shook them over his head, letting out another rasping growl. "What will it take to stop this guy? What do I have to do—?!" Robbie's ranting cut short with a yelp as his foot slid through the latticework of branches covering the hole.

The twigs crackled and snapped and the villain tumbled down into the pit with a strangled howl. The kids ran out from behind the wall and crowded close to the rim.

"Robbie?" Stephanie called down. "Are you okay?"

Robbie shot up from the hole with a cloud of leaves sputtering around him. The kids jumped back as he flailed and scrabbled at the ground to pull himself out.

"No," Robbie groaned through his teeth, "I'm not okay, not with Sporta-FLOP flipping all over town and you kids getting in my way."

"What did we do?" Trixie put her hands on her hips. "You're the one who fell for your own trick."

"Maybe if I got some peace and quiet I could come up with something better," Robbie snapped. "How's a villain supposed to manage with all of you running and playing so loud?" He struggled to his feet and slapped twigs and leaves from his vest. "It's thankless work trying to keep LazyTown lazy. I get no breaks, no help from anyone. But what do you care?" Robbie stuck out his chin. "You nosy little nuisances don't know the first thing about how hard it is to be me. Why don't you all run along and annoy someone else?"

"If you're that tired of doing all of this, why don't you just take a break?" Stephanie asked.

"A break?" Robbie's lips twisted like the word tasted sour.

"That's a good idea," Pixel said. "It sounds like you're overclocking your system, Robbie. You need to rest and refresh. You know, take a vacation."

"Vacation," Robbie rolled this word over in his mouth, only a small frown still edging his lips. He shook his head. "No, I couldn't."

"Come on, Robbie," Stingy said, "you wouldn't have to do anything for anybody, it would be all about you getting to relax. And when you come back you'll be sneakier than ever."

"I can't leave," Robbie insisted. "Who's going to keep LazyTown lazy while I'm away? Just the thought of letting Sporta-kook have the full run of the place..." He growled deep in his throat and glared around at the children. "And all of you would still be running around playing your games and eating your sportscandy. Nice try, but I won't go."

"I'll eat some candy while you're away, Robbie," Ziggy offered. "I'll even eat lots of pizza if it'll make you feel better."

"One little boy eating candy isn't going to make up for me being away," Robbie said with a sniff. "This town needs a villain to keep it in line, and that duty falls on me."

"What if one of us could do it?" Trixie asked. The group fell quiet for a moment, their eyes darting from one to another.

Robbie squinted at the pigtailed girl. He kept his tone tightly controlled. "One of you could do… what, exactly?"

"Be you," Trixie said, cocking her hip and meeting Robbie's stare head on. Their gazes locked for several seconds before Robbie tilted his head back and barked out a coarse laugh.

"You kids, replacing me? Don't be ridiculous." He wiped at the corner of one eye and indulged in another chuckle. "I happen to be a professional villain with years of practice at being lazy. You don't know the first thing about being a villain."

"What's so hard about it?" Trixie crossed her arms. "All we have to do is copy you."

"I could be Robbie!" Ziggy's face lit up. "Do you want to see me eat an entire cake?"

"Why should you be Robbie?" Stingy butted in. "I think _I_ should be Robbie."

"Why don't we all try being Robbie?" Pixel suggested. "We could see which of us performs the best."

"Not me," Stephanie said. "But I could be the judge."

"That settles it then," Trixie said. She aimed a challenging stare at Robbie. "We've got it under control here. You," she pointed up at his face, making him twitch his nose, "are officially on vacation."

* * *

_I try to sleep but I'm up all night_

_Scheming a plan to make Sportacus gone_

_Just give up, leave without a fight?_

_This is all so wrong!_

_Take a seat and treat yourself_

_A bath, a cake, long naps_

_No sneaking and no setting traps._

_Well I say_

_No, no_

_You must be joking_

_Who'll keep the lazy in LazyTown?_

 

_Go, go_

_Take a vacation_

_I'll be the villain of LazyTown._


	2. Ziggy Zany

"Right here," Trixie said, shimmying back and forth across the blacktop, "I'm open, give me the ball." But Stingy held the basketball high over his head.

"Nuh-uh, it's mine."

"Stingy!"

Trixie tried to grab for the ball. Stingy jerked out of her way and ran.

"No fair, that's traveling!"

They darted off the court, leaving Stephanie behind at the three-point line. The pink girl shrugged and moved to the sideline.

"I guess that's half time. Why don't we break for lunch?"

"Fine," Trixie said, doubling over to pant and catch her breath while Stingy left her well behind. The boy ran so fast that he made it most of the way around the court to come back up behind her. "I could use a boost right about now."

"I brought fruit and sandwiches for all of us," Stephanie said. She opened her backpack resting on the bench and laid out the spread. She wiggled a bottle of water. "Who's thirsty?"

Stingy dropped the basketball and cut back across the court. "I want some," he said. They sat down together to eat.

"Not so fast!"

The kids froze in place with the sandwiches halfway to their mouths and water bottles only partly uncapped. Stomping across the sports field Ziggy fixed them all with a big frown. He spoke in as low a growl as his squeaky voice could manage.

"What do you guys think you are doing?"

"We're having lunch," Stephanie said. She held out an apple. "Do you want some?"

"An apple? Hah." Ziggy thrust his arm out, brandishing an oversized lollipop. "Who wants to eat some silly old fruit when you can have candy?"

"Watch it with that thing," Stingy protested. As Ziggy waved his lollipop around he managed to strike the apple clear out of Stephanie's hand. The candy caught Stingy's sandwich on the back swing and the bread stuck to its sticky surface. Stingy squawked as his sandwich flew apart, scattered across everyone's lap. "That's my lunch!"

"Forget about that," Ziggy said, shaking his lollipop until the bread fell away. He slid his free hand into his cape and pulled out a drooping slice of pizza. "Here, you can have this."

Stingy's nose wrinkled and his mouth scrunched up as he handled the pizza. "It's greasy."

"That makes it go down easier," Ziggy said. He reached into his cape again and pulled out a wad of taffy, extending this to Trixie. "And you have this."

"They're all stuck together," Trixie said, not taking it. "How long has that been in your pocket?"

"If you don't want taffy," Ziggy said, "I've got lots of other stuff. See?" He pulled open his cape to show the other kids his offerings. The accessory was lined from collar to hem with chocolate bars, hot dogs, licorice sticks, French fries, and every junk food in between.

"I think I'm going to be ill," Stingy said.

Ziggy shook out the contents of his cape, spilling candy bars, burgers, and bubble gum across the kids sitting on the bench. They protested and flapped their hands but the greasy and gooey treats stained their laps and mixed in with their fruits and sandwiches.

"Great, now there's chocolate in my BLT." Trixie stuck out her tongue. "How are we supposed to eat our lunch like this?"

"There's more where that came from," Ziggy said. "You won't need those boring bottles of water once I get these sodas open."

"Ziggy no!" the kids all shouted as Ziggy whipped out a few cans and shook them, his trigger fingers cocked on the pull tabs. With a spitting hiss the cans cracked open and showered everyone in a gurgling froth of fizz. Soda dripped from their hair and soaked their shirts. Stingy shook out his arms and jumped up, spluttering.

"That's enough. I'm going home to take a bath and have my own lunch. Get out of my way."

Stingy shouldered past Ziggy on his way out— but as soon as he bumped the younger boy their clothes stuck together and they spun around as though in a dance.

"Ugh, why are you so sticky?" Stingy planted his hands on Ziggy's shoulders and pushed. Their clothing separated with a peppery rip like Velcro. As Stingy tried to pull away again, however, his hands stuck fast to Ziggy's cape. "Let— me— go!"

Trixie gave up wiping herself clean and laughed instead. "I think Ziggy's got this villain thing down. He's a total pain!"

The girls got up from the bench to help, Stephanie grabbing hold of Ziggy and Trixie holding onto Stingy. They heaved and pulled in an impromptu tug-of-war until finally the boys wrenched free, sending both sides tumbling back.

Trixie and Stingy helped each other up. They both had to help pull Stephanie to her feet, ungluing her hands from Ziggy's cape in the process. Both girls shared a laugh as they picked candy wrappers and bits of bread off of each other. Ziggy giggled and picked up a discarded hot dog and a lollipop from the litter around him.

"You all have to eat junk food," he said, and laughed. Only Stingy remained straight-faced among them.

"This is just great. Now we're all filthy and the sideline is a total mess."

"Relax, Stingy," Trixie said. "We can clean it up after lunch. That piece of pizza still looks good."

"Eat off the ground?" Stingy's lip curled in disgust. "Count me out."

"These candy bars are still in their wrappers," Ziggy said, holding them out, "you can have these."

Stingy took them with a ginger pinch, dangling them between thumb and forefinger. As the other kids rummaged among the wreckage of their picnic to find anything salvageable he lowered himself back down on the bench, careful to avoid puddles of soda.

"I'm doing a good job, aren't I, Stephanie?" Ziggy asked, twirling his lollipop around to enjoy every side of it.

"You only just started pretending to be Robbie," Stingy grumbled. "Stephanie can't let you win just because you're first."

"But no one else likes candy like I do," Ziggy said. He lowered his lollipop to pop a glob of taffy in his mouth and chewed vigorously.

"How much of that stuff did you eat before you got here?" Stingy asked.

Ziggy paused to count on his fingers. "There were the Sugar Smackles this morning, then I had some Cocoa Crunchies, and oh yeah, a handful of ice cream Dubbits."

A high pitched gurgling interrupted the boy's recollection. Ziggy looked down at his stomach with wide eyes and back up at the other kids. He gave them a sheepish grin.

"Maybe you shouldn't have anymore," Stephanie said.

"But I have to keep eating the candy," Ziggy said. "It's what Robbie would do."

"Well I've lost my appetite," Stingy said.

"That's okay, I can eat your share." Ziggy plucked the candy bars back out of Stingy's hands and opened them.

Stingy's mouth puckered and his nostrils flared. He jumped back off the bench, splashing into a puddle of soda. Harrumphing he shook his feet and stomped away.

"Oh Stingy, don't be such a sourpuss," Trixie said. When the fancy boy didn't turn back around she got up and followed him. Stephanie trailed after them at a trot.

"You think it's funny for Ziggy to ruin my lunch," Stingy complained with his nose in the air, "and my shirt's stained, and then he takes my candy on top of it. He's being absolutely rotten!"

"It's only pretend," Stephanie said. "Ziggy's just playing at being Robbie, you know that."

"Sounds like he's doing a good job to me," Trixie said. Stingy huffed.

"A bad job's more like it!"

Ziggy watched the trio stride across the court and off the sports field. He fidgeted the opened candy bar in his hands, smearing chocolate between his fingers.

"I didn't think I was that bad," Ziggy mumbled. He slid the chocolate bar between his teeth, nibbling it down to the wrapper. The little boy pawed through the sweets strewn about him and found a caramel chew. Crinkling and shuffling he pared down the mess of junk food and candies one mouthful at a time.

Ziggy's stomach gurgled again, a sharper and more demanding interruption. The force of it made him go still. He leaned over then and whimpered, releasing handfuls of candy to clutch his cramping belly.

A shadow fell across his lap. Ziggy looked up to see Sportacus jogging towards him. The man furrowed his brow at the mess covering the sideline and crouched down beside the boy.

"Ziggy, what is all of this? You don't look so good."

"Oh, Sportacus," Ziggy said, "I was trying to get the other kids to eat all this food with me but they didn't want to, and I can't eat it all by myself. I think I had too much."

"It's good to share," Sportacus said, patting Ziggy on the shoulder, "but it's important to share the right things." Glancing around Sportacus picked up an apple from amid the scattered snacks and buffed it clean on his vest. He offered it to Ziggy. "Here, why don't we share this sportscandy? I think it will help you feel better."

"Thank you, Sportacus," Ziggy said. He took the apple and nibbled through the skin. As soon as he tasted the juice he took a proper bite and crunched it up with a satisfied grunt.

"Foul!" Stingy shouted from far away. Sportacus and Ziggy turned and saw Stingy running back onto the sports field with the girls close behind him. "I call foul!"

"What's foul?" Ziggy asked.

"You're eating sportscandy," Stingy said. "Robbie would never do that."

Ziggy looked at the apple in his hand for a moment. He gasped and dropped it, staring back at the other kids. "I forgot!"

"Too bad," Stingy said. He nudged the apple with his shoe. "You had your chance. Now I demand that you be disqualified!"

"Stingy's right," Stephanie said. "You did a good job, Ziggy, but Robbie would never eat sportscandy. Your turn's going to have to be over."

"Are you playing a game with Robbie?" Sportacus asked, scratching his head.

"Sort of," Stephanie said.

"We're replacing him," Trixie said, "since he's gone."

"Gone?" Sportacus raised his eyebrows. "Gone where?"

"Who knows?" Trixie shrugged. "He's on vacation. He could be anywhere."

"And we promised we'd do his job while he's away," Ziggy said, and sighed. "It's a lot harder than I thought. I don't know how Robbie can eat all of that candy and cake all day, every day. He must have awful tummy aches. I don't think I could eat another French fry."

"You don't have to," Stingy said. "It's _my_ turn now."


	3. Stingy Sinister

"All right, first things first," Stingy said. He pointed in Ziggy's face and commanded: "You, clean this up."

Sportacus frowned. "You should ask more nicely, Stingy," he said.

"It's okay," Ziggy said. "After all I made this mess, so I should be the one to clean it."

"We'll help him," Stephanie said. Sportacus watched the children with a wrinkle in his brow.

"I'll help too, then," he said. But before he could start the crystal centered on his chest flashed and beeped. He glanced down at it with a testy twitch in his mustache. "Looks like someone else needs help. I'll come back to check on you."

"Take your time," Stingy drawled. He waited until the blue suited hero had gone out of earshot. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Get to work."

Ziggy scrambled around on the ground grabbing fistfuls of wrappers. With Stephanie and Trixie helping him they had the bench cleaned up and most of the ground cleared in short order.

"That's a little better," Stingy said. "Now Ziggy, since you're the one who ruined our lunch too, why don't you go and get me something fresh to eat?"

"He's not our errand boy, Stingy," Trixie said.

"I didn't ask him to get anything for you." Stingy held a hand up to Trixie. The pigtailed girl huffed and put her fists on her hips but Stingy ignored her. "I want a club sandwich and a sparkling grape juice. Make it snappy."

"I've got it," Ziggy said. He darted off the sports field with a few wrappers fluttering out of his pockets. Stingy drummed his fingers together, nodding at the younger boy's departure.

"That'll keep him busy for a few minutes at least, and he won't be able to make anymore of a mess around here."

"You didn't have to make Ziggy leave," Stephanie said. "It was only a little mess." Stingy leveled the pink girl with a low lidded stare.

"If it was my mess that would be different. I can't enjoy my lunch with somebody else's trash all around me."

Stephanie sighed. "Well I'm not getting another lunch. Do you want to keep playing basketball, Trixie?"

"Sure," Trixie said. Stingy fidgeted his fingers as the girls left him to retrieve the ball.

"Wait," he called, "you can't do that."

"Do what?" Stephanie asked.

"There will be no more basketball," Stingy declared. The girls glanced at each other.

"Oh yeah?" Trixie asked. "Says who?"

"Says me," Stingy said. "I'm not having my lunch interrupted again with you guys running around and playing without me. If I'm not playing, no one is."

"Yeah right," Trixie said. She picked up the ball and bounced it off the asphalt. "Come on Stephanie, let's play."

The girls passed the ball back and forth as they dribbled down the court. Stingy pressed his lips into a tight line and stomped onto the sports field. He barged in between the two and grabbed the ball from Stephanie before she could throw it again.

"I said," Stingy hiked up his chin and glared, "no— more— basketball."

"You can't do that," Trixie said, trying to snatch the ball back, but Stingy dodged out of her reach.

"I can do that because this is my ball, and you can't play with it."

"Stingy," Trixie growled.

"Forget it," Stephanie said, "we can do something else. Why don't we play some hop scotch?"

"No hopping," Stingy declared, tucking the basketball under one arm. "The court's drawn on my sports field so it belongs to me."

"Is there anything around here that doesn't belong to you?" Trixie asked.

"Let me think," Stingy said. He tapped his chin. "Everything on the playground belongs to me, so that means no swinging, no sliding, and no teetering or tottering. You can't jump with my rope, kick any of my cans, or hula with my hoop."

"Is there anything we can do?" Trixie asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well," Stingy said, "I'll let you use my bench. You can sit quietly while I have my lunch."

"I don't think so," Trixie said. "If you won't let us doing anything around here, I'm going somewhere else."

"You can't leave," Stingy sputtered. "It's my turn to be the villain!"

"Well that's funny, because here I go." And so Trixie left.

Stingy shook his fists and let out a small scream. He ran to the other end of the basketball court where his little yellow car sat parked. The boy jumped in and peeled off with a screech of the tires in hot pursuit of Trixie.

"Stingy, wait up!" Stephanie called as she fell behind, left in Stingy's dust.

Trixie ran up and jumped onto a low stone wall. She held out her arms as she walked along its narrow lip. A moment later Stingy barreled down the road and screeched to a halt, stopping his car just short of the curb. He jumped out and ran ahead of Trixie to the end of the wall.

"No balancing!" Stingy exclaimed. He slapped a bright orange traffic cone in front of Trixie. Trixie wobbled and took a shaky step backwards.

"Watch it! What are you trying to do?"

"There is no walking on my wall," Stingy said. "Get down from there this instant."

Trixie narrowed her eyes. She reeled her leg back and swung full force at the traffic cone, punting it clear over Stingy's head. Stingy ducked and spun around, following its trajectory into the bushes. Trixie hopped off the wall.

"There, I'm down. Satisfied?"

Stingy turned back around so that they were almost nose to nose. His mouth puckered into a pout and he glared so hard his eyes narrowed into slits.

"You're not doing it right," he said through pursed lips.

"What?" Trixie cocked her head. Stingy poked her in the chest, forcing her to back up.

"You're supposed to listen when I tell you what to do. What's the point of saying that you can't jump on a wall if you're just going to do it anyway? You're ruining my turn."

Trixie swatted Stingy's hand away. "Maybe you can get Ziggy to do whatever you want, but it's not going to work with me. So if you want to keep that finger, you'd better point it somewhere else."

Stingy tucked his hands in tight. With a smirk Trixie shouldered past him. He stared, watching her leave once more.

"I'm here," Stephanie gasped, running up to the wall and leaning against it to catch her breath. "What'd I miss?"

"Out of the way," Stingy said. He marched back to his car and thumped down behind the wheel. Stephanie shook her head as she watched the little car speed off again.

"Won't do what I say, will she?" Stingy muttered as he drove, barreling down the road. "Maybe I just won't give her a choice! She can't play soccer if the ball is mine!"

Stingy drove right up to the goalie net and scooped the soccer ball off the ground. He deposited it neatly in the empty seat beside him and set his sights on the tennis court.

"Nobody's playing tennis around here," he determined, dumping the racquets into his car. "No footballs, no kites, no hockey sticks, they're all mine, mine, mine." It was getting cramped with all of the equipment but Stingy still crammed things into every available nook and cranny.

The kite sticking up over the hood of the car made it hard for Stingy to see where he was going. It wasn't until a stiff breeze managed to snap the kite up and into the air that he noticed the pothole gaping in front of him. Stingy yelped and stomped on the brakes— but the pedal wouldn't compress, jammed with a baseball glove. He spun the steering wheel and jerked the car to the side, but not soon enough.

One wheel dropped into the hole and the nose of the car crunched into the road, jolting Stingy back and forth in his seat. Sports paraphernalia flew out of his car from the jostling and clattered all around him. Stingy climbed out and tried to pull and push at his car, but it was no good. He couldn't budge it.

"That does it!" Stingy kicked the bumper. "Trixie, this is all your fault!"

"Is everything okay here?" Sportacus called, running onto the scene. He stared at the car tipped into the pothole and back to Stingy. "No wonder my crystal beeped again. What happened?"

"It was my turn," Stingy shouted, "but Trixie wouldn't do what I said! I was going to make everyone listen to me by taking all these toys away, but I can't handle everything by myself." His lip jutted out and trembled. "If the others won't do what I want, then I don't want to play anymore!"

"Sometimes when you play with others, you have to be willing to let them do things differently," Sportacus said. He lifted Stingy's car out of the pothole, shuffling it onto solid ground. Dusting his hands he glanced around at all the toys. "Instead of telling the other kids what to do, why not ask them? We could start by asking them to help us clean this up."

"I guess," Stingy said, rubbing his nose. Sportacus put a reassuring hand on Stingy's shoulder and led him away from the crash site.

Both of the girls and Ziggy were back at the sports field, sitting together on the bench. Stingy gasped and stiffened before running ahead of Sportacus to shout at them.

"What are you doing with my lunch?" The girls had half a sandwich each and Ziggy was mid-slurp on a juice box.

"Oh, Stingy," Ziggy said as he gulped down one last mouthful of juice. "When I didn't find you back here, well, I figured I shouldn't let your lunch go to waste, so I thought I'd share it."

"That's— I—" Stingy's hands clenched and unclenched from fists. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "All right. If I let you have my lunch, will you guys help me clean up a mess I made?"

The children looked at each other. "You're not going to tell us to do it?" Trixie asked.

"No," Stingy said. "So, will you?"

"Of course, Stingy." Trixie hopped off the bench and walked up to him. "You only had to ask. I was just playing before, it's only a game. No hard feelings?" She stuck out her hand. Stingy considered it for a moment before accepting. They smiled as they shook hands.

"Hey," Ziggy said, "does this mean Stingy is disqualified? Robbie would never ask anyone to do something nicely."

"I guess so," Stephanie said. "Sorry, Stingy."

"Whatever," Stingy, said, "I'm tired of being Robbie. If I knew this was what it would feel like to not be listened to, I never would have tried. No wonder Robbie shouts so much, he thinks it's the only way to get us to do what he wants. At least he can do whatever he wants on his vacation."

"So who's going to be Robbie next?" Ziggy asked. "I've already gone."

"I'm not doing it again," Stingy said. "My turn is over."

"Hey, guys," Pixel called from the road. "I've been looking all over for you. Is it my turn to be Robbie yet? I came up with some cool new gizmos just for the job."


	4. Pixel Petulant

Pixel showed off his latest invention to the rest of the kids. They gathered in close, oohing and aahing over the device.

"That's great, Pixel," Stephanie said. "Robbie's always coming up with strange inventions, this is just like him."

"It's so shiny," Stingy said in a reverent tone. "Can I have it?"

"What is it?" Ziggy asked.

"It's a machine that can read energy levels," Pixel explained. He twisted a dial and the device let off various high pitched noises as it scaled through a range of frequencies. A tiny satellite dish swiveled around and around while Pixel pushed buttons on the interface. "I call it the Vigorometer 6000." A small antenna extended and blinked on. Pixel pointed the machine at Ziggy. "Let's see how much energy you have."

Ziggy held still while Pixel swept him up and down with the radar. The bulb on the end of the antennae blinked rapidly until it let off a low _bzzt_ noise and lit up with a yellow light.

"Looks like you've been a little active today," Pixel said. Ziggy scratched his head.

"Then why isn't it green?"

"Robbie wouldn't want you to be active," Pixel said. He turned the device towards Sportacus. Immediately the mini-satellite dish set to spinning as fast as a top and with a harsh _buzz_ the antenna glowed bright red. "Woah! Sportacus is full of energy!"

"What else is new?" Trixie asked.

"How do you get it to turn green?" Ziggy asked.

"That's easy," Pixel said. "Just go sit down, and you'll see."

Ziggy hopped onto the bench while the others watched him. For a while nothing happened. Stingy yawned, then Trixie caught it, and Stephanie covered her mouth to stifle her own. Just as Ziggy's eyes began to flutter closed, Pixel's device gave a smart _ding_ and the light flashed green.

"That's it! You're perfectly lazy now," Pixel said.

"Wow, that's neat," Stingy said. "Can I try it?"

"I've got something better," Pixel said, lowering the machine. He dug into his pockets to pull out his next surprise. "The Vigorometer works in tandem with these radial accessories. You just keep this tracking device with you and I can monitor everyone's energy wherever you are."

Pixel held out a jumble of blinking little widgets in his cupped hands. The children took a transponder each until there was only one left still winking in Pixel's palm. He offered it to Sportacus. The blue suited hero shifted his stance and crossed his arms loosely.

"This is a strange game you're playing," Sportacus said. He watched as the kids clipped their new tracking devices on and compared the blinking colors. Stingy was pouting over how much greener Ziggy's light shone compared to his own yellow marker. "Still, it is important to be mindful of how much energy you have. Being able to track your activities can be a good thing." Sportacus reached down and accepted the device. As soon as he clipped it on it glared bright red.

"Say, Pixel," Stephanie said, "if these trackers can already tell how much energy we have, why do you need the other machine?"

"That's the best part," Pixel said. "When you wear those transponders, not only can I track your energy levels remotely, but if I do this—"

Bringing back up the main device Pixel punched some buttons and flipped a couple switches. The little satellite halted in its rotation, lining up with the antenna. With both aimed at Sportacus Pixel cranked down a dial on the interface.

Sportacus stiffened on the spot. His eyebrows shot up and he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. The children looked up at him to see a strange, glazed expression on his face. He swayed on his feet, starting to teeter one way, then the other. The little widget clipped on his vest blinked first red, then yellow, then—

_Ding!_

"Sportacus!" Stephanie shrieked as Sportacus hit the ground. The rest of the kids crowded in close to the prostrate form of LazyTown's hero.

"Sportacus," Stingy said, poking the man in the shoulder to no response. "Sportacus!" he shouted, prodding him harder. "What's wrong with him?"

"Don't worry, he's just asleep," Pixel assured them. "With this remote I can control anyone's energy levels if they have one of the transponders. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Wow, Pixel," Trixie said. "So you put Sportacus in a sugar meltdown without any sugar?"

"It might need some recalibration," Pixel said. "I think I have it turned up too high. It's only supposed to make you lazy."

"Change him back!" Ziggy cried. The others chimed in their agreement.

"All right, hold on," Pixel said. It took a few seconds fiddling with the settings on the device before Pixel pointed it at Sportacus again and cranked the dial up.

Sportacus stirred, his limbs fidgeting. The kids all jumped back as the man bolted upright and sprang to his feet. He swung around and looked from one face to the next.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Pixel totally pulled a trick on you," Trixie said, "just like Robbie would do. It was awesome."

"Hey," Pixel protested, "it wasn't meant to be a trick."

"Do you think Sportacus would have agreed to take one of those things if he knew it would make him conk out like that?" Stingy asked.

"I don't think I would have taken one," Ziggy said, fidgeting with the blinking widget still clipped to his clothes. Pixel cleared his throat while the kids all murmured over their own accessories.

"I was only demonstrating the features of my device," Pixel said. "I didn't mean any harm."

"There was no harm done, Pixel," Sportacus said. Still he unclipped his transponder and pushed it into the hands of the nearest child. "But I don't think it's a good idea to try to control how other people behave. The only person you have to worry about making choices for should be yourself."

"I guess that's true," Pixel said. "All the machines that Robbie makes never work out well for anyone. I bet he'd be a lot happier if he focused on making things just for himself instead of trying to use them on everyone else." With that he switched off the remote. The little satellite stopped turning and the antenna retracted back into its casing.

"Are you forfeiting?" Stingy asked Pixel. "You barely even started trying to be Robbie, how can you give up already?"

Pixel shrugged. "When's the last time anyone liked one of the inventions that Robbie made? I'd rather create things that people will appreciate. Maybe I can make some adjustments to the Vigorometer so that people can use it to help themselves."

"That's a great idea," Sportacus said. "Why don't you all work on it together? I'll come back later and you can show me what you've come up with." He waved good bye to the group before twisting into a cartwheel and darting off to patrol the rest of LazyTown.

"Should we give back the trackers?" Stephanie asked.

"Do we have to?" Stingy asked, cupping a hand over his own. "But you said we could have them."

"Don't worry guys, you can keep them," Pixel said. "I promise I won't do anything funny while we're working on improving the Vigorometer."

"Hey, Pixel," Ziggy said, "instead of a machine that makes people tired and lazy, why not make it help people wake up and be full of energy?"

"Hey, yeah," Pixel said, warming up to the suggestion. "With some modifications I could turn this into the Invigorator 9000."

Trixie sidled up next to Pixel and nudged him in the shoulder. "Are you sure you want to call it quits so soon?" she asked. "You already have the perfect invention to be a real villain."

Pixel nodded. "It was fun for a while, but I'm not cut out for Robbie's job."

"That's too bad," Trixie said. She plucked the Vigorometer out of Pixel's hands and switched it back on.

"What are you doing?" Pixel asked. He reached over to take back his device but Trixie skirted out of his reach and pointed the radar at him. He offered a small laugh. "If you wanted to read my energy levels, you only had to ask."

"Oh, I thought I'd do more than that," Trixie drawled. She pushed some buttons and cranked the dial.

"Nice try, Trixie, but I don't have a transponder," Pixel said.

"Don't you?" Trixie asked, smirking.

Pixel's brow furrowed and he craned his neck to look over his shoulder. As he reached back with one arm he twisted in an awkward rotation. Ziggy gasped and pointed.

"Look! Pixel's got one of the trackers on his back."

The widget blinked yellow, then green. Pixel let out a big yawn and stumbled over to the bench where he collapsed with a snore.

"How did you do that?" Stingy asked. Trixie passed the remote carelessly between her hands.

"After Sportacus gave back his tracker, I thought it would be a shame to let it go to waste."

"Quit fooling around, Trixie," Stephanie said, stepping forward. Trixie turned on her with the antenna pointed at her face, halting the pink girl in her tracks.

"All right, I want everybody to listen to me now, or it's nap time for you," Trixie declared. Nobody said a word or made a move to challenge her. Her smirk deepened. "I've played along all day and I've just about had it. None of you know how to be Robbie the right way. You give up too easily! Well don't worry. I'm gonna show you all how it's really done."


	5. Trixie Trouble

Trixie juggled the Vigorometer 6000 in her hands while she thought. She sucked on her teeth until she came to a decision and pointed at Stingy. "All right, Stingy," she said, "Take us to your car."

"What about Pixel?" Stephanie asked.

"He's not going anywhere," Trixie said. The boy sat slumped over on the bench sound asleep. Trixie flicked forward the antennae on the device to get the other kids moving. They all walked together while Trixie fell behind them, keeping the device fixed on their backs. They didn't dare to speak until they reached the pothole where Stingy's car sat parked.

"Here it is," Stingy said.

"Perfect," Trixie said. "You're gonna give it to me, now."

"My car?" Stingy put a hand to his throat like he was choking. "I'm not just going to give you my car. What makes you think you can have it?"

"Well now," Trixie said, pointing the device at Stingy, "thanks to Pixel I've got myself a Lazy Ray Gun, so that puts me in charge."

"She has a ray gun," Ziggy whispered out the side of his mouth, his eyes wide and fixed on the blinking bulb at the end of the antenna. Stingy nodded and cleared his throat but his voice cracked when he spoke.

"Oh. Okay, you're in charge." He opened the driver-side door of the car and backed away so that Trixie could climb in. Trixie wiggled down into the seat and patted the steering wheel.

"Now this is more like it. With this car I don't have to waste any more energy walking around." She beeped the horn. "Keep it moving, everyone. I've got work for all of you."

Cruising in the little yellow car Trixie herded the kids through LazyTown until they reached the apple tree by the community garden. She beeped the horn again to halt their march.

"Stephanie and Stingy, you guys pick up a shovel and start digging there under the tree."

"Dig a hole?" Ziggy scratched his head. "But this is just what Robbie did."

"Exactly," Trixie said.

"Why do I have to dig?" Stingy asked. "I already gave you my car!"

"Because," Trixie reminded them all, waving Pixel's device around, "I have a RAY GUN. You dig?"

The kids exchanged glances. Stephanie picked up a shovel first, followed quickly by Stingy. "All right, we dig."

"You'd better dig," Ziggy echoed, eyeing Trixie. "But what do I do?"

"Just wait," Trixie said. Ziggy swallowed a lump in his throat.

Stephanie and Stingy dug without pause under Trixie's watch. Their faces were streaked with sweat and dirt from their flying shovels, and still they had to dig down farther. The hole reached up to their ankles, then to their knees, and their chests, until finally it was well over their heads.

"That's enough," Trixie called an end to their hard labor. "Get out of there and cover the hole up."

Stephanie climbed out of the hole first and panted to catch her breath a moment before she could reach down and help pull Stingy out. They staggered around the garden collecting branches and leaves and anything else they could find to cover the hole. They wiped the sweat from their brows when they were done.

"I still don't get it," Ziggy said. "This is what Robbie did too."

"You've got it," Trixie said. "We're going to catch Sportacus."

"You must be joking," Stingy grumbled. "Sportacus is just going to jump over the hole like he always does." Trixie clucked her tongue.

"Not if we have the right bait he won't."

Trixie shifted her gaze from Stingy to Ziggy. The other kids looked at the little boy as well. He looked blankly from one of them to the next until his eyebrows sprung up and his mouth fell open.

"Me? But how?"

Trixie took a moment to adjust the side view mirror on the car. She rubbed a spot of dirt off of it, then pointed up at the tree. "Okay, Candy Boy, why don't you go up there and look for some lollipops?"

"Do I have to?" Ziggy whimpered.

"You either climb up there," Trixie said, pointing at the highest branch, then down at the covered hole, "or you take a dirt nap down there."

"Trixie, this could be dangerous," Stephanie cautioned. Trixie just smirked.

"Don't worry, Ziggy will be fine. After all, Sportacus will save him."

Ziggy grunted as he scrambled up the tree. The other kids all tilted their heads way back to follow his progress as he scaled higher and higher, shimmying past the lower branches and up to the last sturdy branch right near the top. He heaved himself onto it and crouched there, weaving on the spot as a breeze rustled the leaves.

"I made it," Ziggy announced. "Can I come down now?"

"Not yet," Trixie called. "Get a little farther out on the branch."

"Oh— okay," Ziggy squeaked. Clenching his fists around the branch he crawled away from the trunk of the tree out to where the branch became more slender. It bowed and bounced under his weight and he hunched down close with a whine. Trixie held out both her hands like she was framing a picture, moving her focus from Ziggy down to the ground.

"That looks good," Trixie said. Ziggy let out a small sigh of relief. "Now all you have to do is hang from the branch."

"I don't think I can," Ziggy stammered.

"I can help with that," Trixie said. She pointed the antenna on her device up at Ziggy and pushed a couple buttons.

"Huh?" Ziggy blinked his eyes rapidly and yawned. The widget clipped to his clothing blinked between yellow and green. His grip on the tree slackened and his legs slid off the branch. With a yelp he wrapped both arms around the tree limb before he fell. "Help!"

"Ziggy!" Stephanie cried while her friend dangled over her head. Trixie pocketed the device and beeped the horn on the car until Stephanie and Stingy looked back at her.

"Get going, you two, we need to hide quick."

Stephanie sputtered but Trixie revved the little car's engine and had the two kids jogging away from the apple tree in short order. They all took cover behind the farthest vegetable box while Ziggy continued to shout and struggle.

It wasn't long before Sportacus came sprinting across town, his crystal flashing white. The hero's eyes immediately locked onto Ziggy suspended from the canopy. He charged ahead with his arms outstretched.

"Let go, Ziggy, I'll catch you!"

But as soon as Sportacus stepped under the tree, the layer of branches and leaves covering the ground snapped and buckled beneath him. He crashed through and dropped out of sight into the hole!

"Sportacus!" Ziggy squealed and lost his grip on the branch. He howled as he fell out of the tree. Just as he reached the mouth of the hole Sportacus' arms shot out and caught him.

Stephanie bolted from behind the vegetable box and skidded to a halt at the mouth of the hole. She waved her hands to clear the air of fluttering leaves and clouds of dust.

"Sportacus, Ziggy, are you okay?"

Stingy hurried over to join her. As the dust settled they saw Ziggy sticking out of the hole from the shoulders up, held aloft by Sportacus. All that could be seen of the hero were his hands under Ziggy's arms.

Ziggy clambered out of the hole and the other kids helped pull him to his feet. Trixie cruised up in the little car, stopping short of the hole with the tires touching the rim. She got out of the driver's seat and looked down with the others at Sportacus. The blue suited man peered up at them all with his goggles askew on his forehead. He coughed and wiped dirt from his face.

"Is everyone okay?" Sportacus asked.

"We're fine," Stephanie said, "but what about you?"

"I'm okay, but where did this hole come from?"

"It was Trixie," Stingy blurted out, and skirted away from the pigtailed girl at the same time. Sportacus craned his neck to follow him.

"Trixie dug this hole?"

"Well, no," Stingy said.

"We did it," Stephanie said.

"You did?" Sportacus let out another cough that almost sounded like a laugh. "And Ziggy, how did you get up in the tree?"

"It was Trixie," Ziggy said. He scuffed his shoe. "Well, it was me who climbed up the tree."

"What did Trixie do, then?" Sportacus asked.

Trixie put her hands on her hips in a proud pose. "It was all part of my plan," she proclaimed. "I did what nobody else could do today. I was just like Robbie!"

"She really did do it, didn't she?" Ziggy wondered aloud. "She was sneaky just like Robbie, tricking Pixel with his own invention."

"She was lazy like Robbie too," Stingy said, "taking my car just so she didn't have to walk around."

"And she was bossy like Robbie," Stephanie said, "getting all of us to do what she wanted."

"It was a lot of dirty work," Stingy said with a wrinkle in his nose as he tried to brush the wrinkles and dirt out of his clothes.

"And she tricked Sportacus just like Robbie!" Ziggy jumped up and down. "But she did something not even Robbie could do. She caught Sportacus in her trap!"

"That was pretty impressive," Stingy had to admit. "Trixie really is the best at being Robbie, maybe even better than Robbie is."

"I am, aren't I?" Trixie laughed and tossed back her pigtails. She grinned at Stephanie. "What do you say, Pinkie?"

"I think we can all agree that Trixie wins the game," Stephanie declared. The kids all cheered together. They made room for Sportacus to heave himself out of the hole so he could join them. He rolled head over heels and flipped onto his feet, beating off the dust and leaves, and gave a good-natured chuckle.

"It was a good game, Trixie," Sportacus said, holding out one hand to her while he fixed his goggles with the other, "I think."

Trixie eyed Sportacus' offered hand and smirked. "There's nothing 'good' about it," she said. "I'm just getting started. After all, this makes me LazyTown's new super villain!"


	6. Grievous Game

Everyone laughed. "That's a good one, Trixie," Ziggy said. "You, a super villain. Boy, that was actually kind of fun."

"Speak for yourself," Stingy said, "you didn't have to dig. And I still have to clean up all those toys I left on the road."

"We'll help you Stingy," Stephanie said, "remember? Come on everyone, let's go."

Stingy reached for the driver side door of his car. Before he could grasp the handle Trixie shouldered her way between him and the vehicle.

"Hang on," she said. "Where do you think you're taking my car?"

" _Your_ car?" Stingy took a sharp intake of breath, his nostrils flaring.

"You gave it to me, didn't you?" Trixie asked with a crooked grin. Stingy's back stiffened.

"You made me give it to you!" the boy snapped.

"There's no need to be so stingy, Stingy," Trixie said. "The way I see it, you're still the one who gave it to me, and there's no take-backs." She adjusted her grip on the Vigorometer, making sure that Stingy saw it dangling in her hand. "If you want something that much, I'll give you a taste of my Lazy Ray Gun."

Sportacus rested a hand on Stingy's arm. "I'm sure Trixie only wants to borrow it a little longer," he said while looking at Trixie. "Then she'll bring it back to you."

"I… guess," Stingy muttered, his eyes flashing between his car and the device Trixie wielded. Sportacus patted Stingy on the shoulder.

"Isn't that right, Trixie?" the hero prompted the pigtailed girl.

"Maybe," Trixie said, and snickered. "It just might be a while."

Stingy huffed and unclipped the blinking widget attached to his clothes. "Well, Trixie," he said with a sniff, "if you're going to have my car, you may as well have _this_ too."

"If you insist," Trixie said, accepting the accessory with her free hand. She slid it into her pocket, maintaining eye contact with Stingy. "Don't think I won't keep an eye on you anyway. Everyone should be lazy in LazyTown, right?"

"The game's over," Stingy said, "you don't have to talk like Robbie anymore."

"Until he comes back, I think I do," Trixie replied with a sly smile.

"Fine," Stingy snapped and whirled away. "But don't expect me to do any more digging. I'm getting out of here."

"I'll go with you," Ziggy said.

"What about you, Trixie?" Stephanie asked. Trixie slid back into the car and backed it away from the hole.

"I'm going to go on a little joy ride," she said. "And none of you better do anything to disturb me."

Trixie beeped the horn and revved the engine. The car's tires kicked up dirt and dust as she drove away leaving everyone coughing and waving the air clear.

"You guys go ahead," Sportacus said. "I'll take care of this hole and make sure no one else falls in."

The kids murmured their farewells to Sportacus and shuffled away from the community garden.

They were out of sight of Sportacus when Ziggy spoke first. "Is it right to leave Sportacus to fill in the hole? He didn't dig it, we did."

"You didn't dig," Stingy corrected him, " _I_ did. And Stephanie helped."

"Then shouldn't we be the ones to fill it in?" Stephanie asked, and sighed. "I know, Ziggy."

"We can make it up to him later," Stingy said. "You guys promised you'd help me clean up first."

"Let's get Pixel," Stephanie said. "With all of us we can clean up faster and go help Sportacus together."

They returned to the sports field and found Pixel still sitting on the bench where they'd left him. As they drew near they could hear him snoring. His mouth hung slack and his arms rested limp on the seat at his sides.

"Pixel, wake up," Stephanie said, approaching the bench. She shook the boy on the shoulder. "The game's over, we have to clean up."

Pixel's eyelids fluttered but remained closed. His head lolled to one side and he sighed, sinking back into a deep sleep.

"What's the matter with him?" Ziggy asked.

"Pixel come on, this isn't funny!" Stephanie shook Pixel harder and made the gizmo guy's head bob around but to no avail.

"Wait!" Stingy yelped and ran behind the bench. "Remember how Trixie put the accessory for the Vigorometer on Pixel's back? He must still have it on."

The three of them crowded in to look and sure enough the widget winked up at them from the collar of Pixel's shirt. It flashed green over and over.

"Humph!" Stingy scoffed. "I know how to deal with _this_." Without another word he grabbed hold of the widget and yanked it off of Pixel's collar. The fancy boy turned and threw the device as hard as he could, sending it sailing over the sports field to disappear somewhere in the bushes.

"Great idea, Stingy," Ziggy said. "He's sure to wake up now."

They raced back around so they could watch Pixel's face and waited.

And waited.

"Any second now," Stingy muttered.

"Is it supposed to take this long?" Ziggy asked.

"I don't think so," Stephanie said, worrying her lip. Stingy threw up his hands.

"I don't get it! Sportacus woke up right away when Pixel used his invention on him. He just pushed some buttons and—" Stingy snapped his fingers— "That's it!"

"What is it?" Ziggy asked.

"The Vigorometer!" Stephanie gasped, comprehension flashing across her face. "Pixel didn't put Sportacus to sleep with just the clip-on part, he did it with the remote!"

"Then getting rid of that doohickey won't wake Pixel up?" Ziggy asked.

"Get that doohickey back!" Stingy screamed and bolted for the side of the sports field. Ziggy chased after him and together they dove into the bushes.

Stephanie stayed with Pixel while the boys crashed around in the foliage amidst grunts of "Watch it!" and "Ow, that's my foot!" Finally there came a triumphant squawk from Stingy and they reemerged, shedding twigs and leaves behind them. Stingy held the widget up high as they marched back over.

"Right," Stingy said. He clipped the widget back onto Pixel's collar. It resumed its blinking like a green beacon. "There we go."

"Right back where we started," Ziggy said. Stingy shot the smaller boy a narrow look and Ziggy cleared his throat.

"We still need the remote," Stephanie said. "Where is it?"

"Trixie has it," Stingy grumbled.

They froze, staring at one another.

"We have to get that remote away from Trixie," Stingy said.

"Maybe she'll give it to us," Ziggy suggested.

"Yeah right!" Stingy shook his head. "You saw how close she kept that thing."

"Maybe if we explain what's going on she'll let us borrow it," Stephanie said, but her face twisted with doubt.

"Let's tell Sportacus," Ziggy said. "He'll be able to get the remote from Trixie, won't he?"

"I don't know," Stephanie said. "Trixie was acting strange with Sportacus too."

"No kidding," Stingy said. "She thinks she's some sort of super villain, there's no way she's going to do anything Sportacus says."

"Sportacus has already done enough for us today," Stephanie said. "We've got to figure out how to get it from her ourselves. But where is Trixie? She could be anywhere by now with your car, Stingy."

"Don't remind me," Stingy groaned and put a hand to his forehead. "I just hope she hasn't scratched the paint job."

"If only there was someone who could help us," Ziggy whimpered.

Stingy cradled his head in his hands, still murmuring about the well-being of his car. Ziggy sniffled and readjusted Pixel's head when it slid too far to one side. Stephanie crossed her arms and closed her eyes, trying to think.

She opened her eyes and straightened up. "I know who can help," Stephanie said. The boys looked at her.

"Who?" Stingy asked. "Bessie? The mayor?"

"No," Stephanie said. "We need a professional."


	7. Robbie Retired

"This is hopeless," Stingy said. "Nobody's going to be way out here, Stephanie."

The kids pushed open the wooden gate that marked the boundary of the beach. They walked past the empty cabana and the vacant life guard chair, down towards the dock.

"We have to keep looking," Stephanie said. "Otherwise who knows when Pixel will wake up?"

"What if Pixel can't ever wake up?" Ziggy asked.

"Don't say it," Stingy said, "don't even think it."

"What if he stays asleep forever?" Ziggy asked anyway. "What if he's having a bad dream? What if—"

"Ziggy," Stingy snapped. Someone else groaned with equal irritation.

"Kids," Robbie groused, "will you stop doing this? I'm on a vacation!"

"Robbie!" The kids looked behind them. Lounging on one of the beach chairs was Robbie. They almost didn't recognize him and had to stare for a moment. The man had swapped out his normal purple striped suit and vest for a tropical blue shirt, khaki shorts, and a sun hat tipped back on his head.

The kids crowded around Robbie and it made the man squirm down in his seat.

"Is there a reason for this unwelcome interruption?" Robbie asked.

"Robbie, you've got to come with us," Stephanie said. "Trixie is taking things too far since you've been gone."

"Trixie? Which one is Trixie?" Robbie scratched his head through the sun hat.

"You know," Stephanie said with a huff, "she's about this tall, three pigtails?"

Robbie tilted his head and looked off to the side for a moment. "Oh," he exclaimed, raising a finger, "you mean Loud-Girl." But then he shrugged. "So what?"

"So she's totally annoying!" Stingy said. "And she won't stop."

"She's LazyTown's new super villain," Ziggy said.

"Oh please, she's barely been at it for a day." Robbie yawned. "Although she's certainly been doing a better job than any of you have."

"Huh? How do you know that?" Ziggy asked.

"Have you been watching us?" Stingy asked.

"Well _obviously_ ," Robbie said, and rolled eyes. "Did you think I was just going to leave LazyTown to a bunch of a kids without any practice at being villains? I couldn't do that until I was sure things were under control." He glanced at Ziggy. "You were doing pretty well with all that candy. But then you had to go and eat that rotten old apple." He stuck out his tongue.

"It wasn't rotten," Ziggy said, "it was nice and fresh."

Robbie shifted his gaze to Stingy. "Now you, you could use a lot of work. You had the right gusto but you're never going to be a villain if you can't follow through on your threats. It was a nice touch crashing your car, though."

Stingy's mouth pursed and his eyes flashed, glaring between Robbie and Ziggy. Robbie was already moving on. The man threw a hand up to his brow in a feigned headache that knocked his hat right off his head.

"But the worst was that gizmo kid, Pringle."

"Pixel," Stephanie corrected him.

"Such wasted potential," Robbie said and clucked his tongue. "The kid invents a machine that can put that blue elf down for the count and what does he do? He gives up before he's even started!" He dropped his hand and grinned, flashing his teeth from ear to ear. "But then that tricksy girl took over. Ah, yes, she's got a real knack for it. I knew I could finally relax for real with her doing things right."

"Right?" Stephanie shook her head. "Everything's all wrong! She made us dig a hole to trap Sportacus."

"And she took my car," Stingy added

"And she made me fall out of a tree," Ziggy said.

"And she put Pixel to sleep with the Vigorometer, and now he won't wake up until she uses it again!"

For all of Trixie's misdeeds that the kids regaled Robbie with, the villain's smile only broadened. He gave a hearty chuckle. "I don't see the problem here."

"The problem is, Robbie," Stingy got in close to the man so that Robbie had to scooch down even farther in his seat, "she's even a better villain than _you_ are."

Robbie's nose twitched and he blinked a few times, darting his eyes around at all the kids. "No, that's not possible," he said simply.

"I don't know," Stingy said, drawing back with his nose in the air. "We watched Sportacus fall in a hole today, and it wasn't one dug by you."

"She's a little girl," Robbie insisted with a frown. "No measly kid is going to be a better villain than me."

"We don't really _need_ you anymore anyway," Stingy said, "since Trixie said she won't stop as long as you're gone."

"Yeah," Ziggy agreed glumly. "She'll be bossing us around and causing trouble forever."

Robbie's brow furrowed. "For how long, did you say?" he muttered.

"FOREVER!" Stingy shouted to make Robbie jump in his seat. The man's frown twisted between a grimace and a scowl.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he growled. "This town's not big enough for two villains."

"Then you'll help us?" Stephanie asked. Robbie met the kids' expectant faces with his own stony expression.

"NO."

The kids staggered back from the force of his refusal. Robbie wiggled around on the beach chair to get comfortable again, practically flailing himself onto the boardwalk before settling back in. He jammed his hat back on and pushed it down over his eyes.

"Why not?" Stephanie asked.

"Do I look like a hero to you?" Robbie crossed his arms and hunched his shoulders up around his ears. "I'm not interested in helping some whiny kids with one of their bratty playmates."

"But Robbie—"

"If Sporta-kook can't handle your upstart friend, maybe you should consider finding LazyTown a new super hero. Now _please_ be quiet so I can get back to my vacation."

The kids stood there staring at Robbie. The man ignored them and laid back with his hat covering his face. In no time he was snoring, loud snarling grunts that forbade any more conversation. Exchanging some sorry glances the kids trudged away from the beach.

"I guess we can't count on Robbie after all," Stephanie said with a sad sigh.

Stingy huffed. "No surprise there," he grumbled.

"What will we do now?" Ziggy asked. But nobody knew how to answer.


	8. Fiends and Friends

Trixie cruised through LazyTown in her confiscated car. She patrolled the streets, looking out for anyone being active or overly healthy. As she drove past the sports field she idled by the bench where Pixel was sleeping. With a mischievous grin she beeped the horn at him but the computer kid gave no reaction, continuing to snore. She scratched her head and puzzled over the lackluster response.

Before Trixie could try anything else she was interrupted by Stingy, Stephanie, and Ziggy walking across the hardtop. They came to a stop in front of her standing shoulder to shoulder, putting up a unified front of frowning faces.

"Well, well," Trixie drawled, "back for more, are you?"

"This isn't a game anymore," Stingy said, "stop playing around!"

"Trixie, Pixel needs your help," Stephanie tried to reason with the pigtailed girl. Trixie glanced between Pixel and the rest of the kids.

"He seems fine to me. I'll bet that's the best sleep he's had in a long time."

"But he won't wake up until you use the Vigorometer again," Ziggy said. "Won't you do it, please?"

"What's that? I don't have the 'Vigorometer' anymore," Trixie said. She held up the device and the kids took a collective step back. "All I have here is my Lazy Ray Gun. It only makes people lazy, so it looks like Pixel's going to get his forty winks and then some."

"You can't be serious!" Stingy exclaimed. "Are you really more interested in keeping up this dumb charade than helping Pixel?"

"I'm just being the best super villain I can be," Trixie said. "It's not my fault if you can't handle it."

"You're not the best," Stingy shouted, "you're the WORST!"

"You always want to ruin my fun!" Trixie shouted back. "None of you were good at being Robbie and now that I am you don't want to let me do it. You're all just jealous!"

"Jealous!" Stingy stomped his feet. "Why should I be jealous of you, you're just a— a bully! Nobody wants to play with you when you always take things too far!"

"Well nobody wants to play with _you_ because you take EVERYTHING!" Trixie snapped. She narrowed her eyes at all of them, spitting like a viper. "Who wants to play with a greedy kid who does nothing but tell you what to do, and some sticky candy boy, and— and some PINK GIRL!"

"Trixie," Stephanie said, "you don't mean that, do you?"

"What if I do?" Trixie stood up in the car so that she looked down on them. "I'm having fun now, and none of your are going to stop me this time." She waved the Lazy Ray Gun around, driving the other kids farther back. "So you'd all better just watch it or you'll get the same treatment Pixel did. Maybe with all of you asleep I'll finally get to do things how _I_ want."

"Let's get out of here," Ziggy squeaked and pulled on Stephanie's arm.

"We can't," Stephanie insisted, "not until we help Pixel."

"You guys can't even help yourselves," Trixie said. She started pushing buttons on the Lazy Ray Gun. "But if you want to make it that easy for me, go ahead." She raised the device, pointing the antenna at Stephanie first.

"Hello over there!" a strange voice shrilled. Trixie froze with the ray gun jutting forth. All together the kids turned in unison to look.

"Who are _you?_ " Trixie asked.

She was the biggest kid they'd ever seen. The children stared at this strange new arrival, this tall and gangly girl with a big toothy grin and freckles on her face. They gawked at her bright red overalls that matched her equally bright red hair all tied up in pigtails. She jiggled a big slingshot in one hand making the rubber saddle swing.

"I'm Pippi Wrongstocking," the strange girl declared in that same high-pitched voice. Stingy wiggled a finger around in his ear while Ziggy's head twisted back and forth between Pippi and Trixie so fast his face was a blur.

"She looks like you, Trixie," Ziggy said. "Well, kind of."

"As if!" Trixie glared at the new girl. "Why don't you just move along, Beanpole, we're busy here."

"Who are you supposed to be?" Pippi asked. "The president of our country? That's an awful nice car you've got there. Maybe I could take it for a spin."

"Be careful, Pippi," Ziggy said. "Trixie is big trouble."

"That's right," Trixie said, puffing out her chest. "I'm LazyTown's new super villain."

"You? A villain?" Pippi laughed a loud and low laugh. "You don't look so tough to me. That's a fine game you're playing. I'd like to play too."

"Oh, would you?" Trixie sneered. "All right, why don't we play a game just you and me? Winner gets the car." The other kids waved their hands and shook their heads but Pippi paid them no mind.

"That's just what I was going to suggest." Pippi waggled the slingshot in her hand and gestured with it to the machine Trixie held. "How about a standoff at twenty paces?"

"We can do that," Trixie said. She dug around in her pocket and pulled out the radial accessory to the device. "You've just got to put this on first."

"Don't do it!" Ziggy cried as Pippi stepped forward to accept the blinking widget. "If you put that on you'll really be in trouble!"

"That's the one I gave back to Trixie," Stingy said. "She can't use her Lazy Ray Gun on you unless you're wearing it."

"That should make this more interesting," Pippi said. Trixie flashed a wicked grin as Pippi plucked the widget out of her hand. The gangly girl turned back around to the other kids and held out her hand to them next. "I see some of you still have them. If you're that scared, I'll take those too."

Stephanie and Ziggy exchanged nervous glances but neither of them turned down the offer. Everyone watched as Pippi clipped the widgets onto her overalls one after another. She lined them up on one shoulder strap so that they flashed like traffic lights all stuck on yellow.

"And now," Pippi said, "we can begin."

Trixie climbed out of the car and slammed its door shut. The rest of the kids retreated to a safe distance while the two pigtailed girls stood back to back. Pippi towered over Trixie but neither of them seemed to mind. Trixie held the Lazy Ray Gun in both hands, running her fingers over the buttons and dials. Pippi tightened her grip on her slingshot and slipped her free hand into one of her pockets, fishing out a big marble to secure in the saddle.

"Count us off, Pinkie," Trixie said.

"One," Stephanie said, raising her voice as she continued, "two, three..."

Ziggy chewed on his fingers and Stingy wrung his hands. The girls separated and the distance grew between them with each step. They had nearly the whole sports field between them by the time Stephanie reached sixteen, seventeen, eighteen…

On nineteen Trixie spun around and pointed the Lazy Ray Gun at Pippi's back. She let out a gleeful cackle as she punched the buttons and locked the device's satellite and antenna on her target. Ziggy and Stephanie gasped and Stingy screamed, "NO!" but their warning was too late.

"Sweet dreams!" Trixie yelled, and zapped Pippi in the back.

Pippi went rigid like a beanpole and spun stiffly around on one heel so that she faced everyone. The widgets blinked bright green up and down her shoulder strap, like all the traffic lights were saying Go! Go! Only Pippi wasn't going anywhere.

"That's cheating!" Stingy cried.

"Poor Pippi," Ziggy wailed. "She's going to sleep longer than the Lazysaurus Rex..."

But Pippi wasn't asleep. She stood swaying gently in place on her long and lanky legs, her eyes low-lidded as she gazed at Trixie. Everyone was still for a moment just staring at her. Slowly Pippi raised her slingshot up to eye level and pulled the saddle back, aiming it at Trixie.

"That's not possible," Trixie protested. "How can you still be awake? You're wearing three clip-ons for the Lazy Ray Gun!"

"These won't work on me, Loud-Girl," Pippi said. "I'm _always_ lazy."

Pippi launched the marble from the slingshot. With a screaming whistle it hurtled through the air and cracked into Trixie's hand. Trixie screamed and dropped the Lazy Ray Gun, grabbing her hand tight to her chest.

Pippi sauntered across the sports field and bent down to scoop up the ray gun. She turned it over, looking at it from all sides, and shrugged.

"Looks like I win," Pippi said.

"Way to go, Pippi!" the kids cheered as they ran over. Pippi handed the device over to Stephanie without any further delay.

"Oh, thank you!" Stephanie said. "That was the bravest thing anyone has ever done, and we only just met you!"

"No problem," Pippi said. "It looked like you guys could use a new friend around here."

"No kidding," Stingy said. "If Trixie wants to be the villain so bad, she can't be our friend anymore."

"Sounds like I couldn't have come at a better time," Pippi said, giving them her big toothy grin.

Trixie glared daggers at Pippi, her eyes gleaming with a fiery anger. Only it wasn't fire that made them shine so bright. Trixie took in a sharp sniff and rubbed furiously at her eyes, blotting out the trickle of tears. She jerked away from the rest of the kids and ran across the sports field, running away from their shouts.

"She looked upset," Ziggy said.

"Humph! Let her go," Stingy said, hiking his nose up high in the air.

"Come on guys, let's take care of Pixel," Stephanie said.

Stephanie ran across the sports field back to the bench where Pixel sat. They all crowded around the sleeping boy while Stephanie figured out how to use the device. She punched some buttons and the mini satellite lined up with the antenna, pointed at Pixel. Stephanie cranked up the dial and the machine gave a couple beeps and hums as it interacted with the radial accessory clipped still in Pixel's possession.

Pixel stirred on the bench, his arms and legs fidgeting. He jerked in place and bolted upright with a scream, his eyes flying open.

"WAKE UP!" Pixel shouted. He stared at everyone surrounding him, his eyes wide. "Am… I still asleep?"

The kids cried out with joy and relief. Stingy ran behind Pixel and yanked the red blinking widget from his collar. Pixel jumped off the bench and spun around to watch the fancy boy throw the clip-on far away from them.

"Is this really real?" Pixel asked.

"Of course this is real, Pixel," Ziggy said, "everything's okay now! Were you having a bad dream?"

"It was a nightmare!" Pixel said. "I thought all of you were trapped in there with me. I couldn't wake up no matter what I tried to do! And there was this terrible man, all dressed in black, and… man, am I glad to be awake." He kept looking around himself. "But where's Trixie? What happened?"

"After Trixie put you to sleep we tried to end the game, but she wouldn't quit," Stephanie said. "If it wasn't for Pippi you'd still be asleep."

"Pippi? Who's Pippi?"

"Pippi Wrongstocking," Ziggy said, "she's our new friend!" He turned to introduce Pixel to the girl and stopped. "Huh? Where'd she go?"

Pippi was nowhere to be seen. Ziggy ran around the sidelines of the sports field calling for the strange girl but soon returned to the group shaking his head.

"She was here a second ago, I don't understand."

"Let's find Trixie," Pixel said.

"Why?" Stingy huffed. "She ran off on her own after all the trouble she caused, why should we go after her?"

"Trixie's our friend," Pixel said. "No matter what's happened." He started to walk with or without the others. "I'm going to see her."

The other kids hesitated a moment longer. Stephanie was the first to follow, then Ziggy. Stingy dragged his heels the longest before running to catch up with the group.

They didn't have to go far to find her. Trixie was sat down under the apple tree next to the newly filled in hole. She had her legs bent up close to her body, her arms wrapped around her knees. Trixie's eyes were red and glassy and she ducked her head down to dry her face on her sleeve. Sportacus, sitting beside her, patted her on the shoulder.

Sportacus glanced over at the approaching party before looking back to Trixie. "They're here now," he said to her in a gentle tone. "Why don't you tell them what you told me?"

Trixie peeked out from between her arms at the other kids. "Guys," she said in a small voice, "I'm sorry."

"That's good," Sportacus encouraged her, nodding, "go on." Trixie nodded too, just a small dip of her head. She uncurled slightly from her ball and looked at each one of the kids, meeting their eyes.

"I'm sorry I took your car, Stingy," Trixie said. "And Ziggy, I shouldn't have made you climb that tree. I'm sorry for the way I've been talking to you, Stephanie, to all of you. And Pixel..."

"It's okay, Trixie," Pixel said, "I forgive you."

"We all do," Stephanie said, "right, guys?"

"Right!" Ziggy said.

They looked to Stingy. The boy had his eyes narrowed at Trixie, one finger tapping at his chin in consideration.

"You can have my forgiveness," Stingy said. "This time. But don't let it happen again."

"It won't," Trixie said, letting out a shaky breath she'd been holding. "I don't know what came over me. I really was only playing at first, but I didn't want to stop, I couldn't, even when you guys wouldn't play anymore. Then, when you said you wouldn't be my friends anymore..." Trixie sniffed and rubbed her nose. "It's lonely being the villain when no one likes you."

"We do like you, Trixie," Stephanie said, stepping forward. She knelt down in front of Trixie and threw her arms around her. "We like you when you're just yourself." Trixie hugged Stephanie back, letting out a little laugh.

"Me too, Pinkie."

"What's going on here? This doesn't look very lazy to me."

The kids turned and let out a collective gasp. "Robbie Rotten!" they shouted, and ran over to meet the man halfway across the street. Robbie stood stiffly in place while the children milled around him jumping around and shouting and laughing.

"You're all as noisy as ever too. It's just as I feared. I knew that vacation was a bad idea."

"It's good to have you back, Robbie," Sportacus said with a chuckle, standing just outside the swarm of kids.

"Really?" Robbie asked.

"Absolutely," Sportacus said. "Ever since you left the kids have been getting into all kinds of trouble." His eyes crinkled in his laugh and he winked. "LazyTown is much easier when you're here."

"Robbie, I was totally wrong about you," Trixie said. "Being LazyTown's villain is really hard." The others murmured their agreement. Robbie looked around at them all, his mouth twitching with a smirk.

"I told you, didn't I?" Robbie drawled.

"Yeah, but we had no idea just how hard you really have it," Trixie said, "when you have to do everything alone."

"You don't have anyone to eat candy with you," Ziggy said.

"No one will do what you want," Stingy chimed in.

"There's no one to test run your inventions," Pixel pointed out.

"You have to dig a hole by yourself too," Stephanie added.

"And everyone," Trixie said, "is trying to ruin your plans." She cradled her hand that had been struck with a slingshot's marble. Already a little round bruise was taking shape on her skin.

"Don't remind me," Robbie said. "It's enough to make me want to take another vacation."

"No!" all the kids shouted at once, making Robbie jump on the spot.

"Don't go away again," Ziggy pleaded. "You can share your cake with me."

"Yeah, we'll do whatever you say," Stingy said. "At least sometimes, anyway."

"Well," Robbie said with a grin, "if you want me to stay that badly, I guess I will."

"All right!" The kids clamored and clapped with even more energy. Robbie covered his ears at the noise but otherwise seemed in a good enough mood to grin and bear it.

"What should we do now?" Pixel asked.

"What do you want to do, Robbie?" Trixie asked. Robbie pointed at himself while everyone looked at him.

"Me?" He scratched his head. "Well actually, I'd like to get back to the beach and finish my nap."

"Are you sure you want to nap outside again?" Ziggy asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Robbie asked, cocking an eyebrow at the little boy. Ziggy pointed up at Robbie's face.

"It looks like all the sun has given you freckles. You don't want to get a sunburn."

Robbie's eyes widened. He turned away from the crowd and scrubbed at his face with both hands. When he spun back around his face was a little red but otherwise clear.

"Oh, this is nothing, just a couple of sunspots. Now then, let's go!"


End file.
